Désormais
by Airin-S
Summary: Pitite songic Drago/Harry Quand son monde ne tourne plus qu'autour de lui, et que lui le quitte...


Me revoilou...avec une petite songfic, OS. Un gentil Drarry. Un peu sombre certes... mais c'est pas grve, il faut de tout pour faire un monde.  
Donc...les perso ne sont pas à moi, mais à Rowling (ça va sans dire, mais encore mieux en le disant) et la chanson non plus n'est pas à moi mais c'est une chanson d'Aznavour, Charles de son prénom.  
Les présentations sont faites. Place à la fic.  
Enjoy ^^

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

« C'est finit »Tout ce que tu as dit avant de fermer la porte, tes valises en mains, mon cœur dans tes yeux fermés, ma vie et ma combativité enfermées en toi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Nous avions pourtant si bien commencé. Excepté nos années chaotiques quand on ne se connaissait pas encore très bien. Mais après...? Après quand tu l'as tué, que tu nous a tous sauvés de son emprise. Nous nous sommes trouvés non? Tu incarnais la pureté, le Sauveur de tous, j'étais ton antithèse. Le mal personnifié, celui qui avait précipité la mort de trop de monde...Toi Harry Potter... face à moi Drago Malfoy. Ton ennemi au début, ton amant pendant longtemps, un inconnu sur la fin...

_Désormais  
__On ne nous verra plus ensemble  
_  
Tu es partis comme ça un jours. Sans rien dire de plus que trois pauvres mots. C'est ironique non? Il t'avait fallu trois mots aussi pour m'emprisonner. Pour m'emmener, m'arracher à tout pour me lier à toi seul...

_Désormais  
Mon cœur vivra sous les décombres  
De ce monde qui nous ressemble  
Et que le temps a dévasté_

Je me sens tellement seul... sans toi. Pourtant tout avait si bien commencé. Nous nous sommes rapprochés, parlés, donnés rendez-vous, touchés, embrassés, aimés... Nous nous sommes construits l'un l'autre dans ce monde qui se reconstruisait autour de nous. Grâce à toi... Toi...toujours tout tourne autour de toi finalement. Parrain te disait toujours d'arrêter de faire comme si le monde évoluait à ton entour. Mais c'est vrai au final.  
En tous les cas moi j'avais construit un monde autour de toi. Un monde que je considérai comme parfait puisque tu en étais le centre. Et ça me plaisait de ne vivre qu'à travers toi... Mais quand tu es parti... c'est comme si tu avait fait bouger une seule pierre de mon édifice et tout s'est écroulé. Mon monde s'est brisé en milliers d'éclats... Mais il faudra bien que je me résigne à cela non?...Si certainement...

_Désormais  
Ma voix ne dira plus je t'aime_

Mais je sais que je n'aimerais plus jamais comme je t'ai aimé toi. C'était trop. Tu étais mon tout. Et je ne suis plus rien. Mais je vais vivre...me forcer à vivre...sans toi. A travers moi-même... Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux? Tu as choisi, tu as toujours choisi sans te soucier de ceux qui t'entouraient, alors pourquoi aurais-je été une exception...? Non, rien n'aurait put me mettre en valeur face à tes volontés. Puisque tu ne voyais que cela...ce que tu voulais. Et tu ne me veux plus moi.

_Désormais  
Moi qui voulais être ton ombre  
Je serai l'ombre de moi-même  
Ma main de ta main séparée_

Je sais que ce sera difficile pour moi. Mais je retournerai voir ceux que je connaissai avant toi. En espérant qu'ils me pardonnent un peu... et qu'ils m'acceptent encore auprès d'eux. J'ai été tellement froid avec eux ces temps-ci. Depuis que j'étais avec toi... Mais tout va changer maintenant. Puisque tu m'as laissé...

_Jamais plus  
Nous ne mordrons au même fruit_

Rien ne sera comme avant, plus rien. Nous n'aurons plus rien en commun. Plus ces repas en tête à tête, au restaurant, chez nous...chez moi. Ces petits déjeuners qu'on s' apportait au gré de nos envies au lit...

_Ne dormirons au même lit_

Ce lit...qui restera vide de lui à jamais... et vide de tout autre, moi excepté si j'ai la lâcheté de le changer pour ne plus te revoir dedans en songe. Jamais plus je ne te sentirais autour de moi, tes mains, tes lèvres, tes yeux...jamais je ne les reverrait comme avant. Non, ils n'auront plus cette lueur de désir et d'amour...

_Ne referons les mêmes gestes_

Tout sera différent. Et pourtant j'avais l'habitude de ce quotidien moi. Me lever, t'embrasser, te faire l'amour parfois, me préparer, t'attendre, te regarder te lever. Puis partir au travail, rentrer avant toi... Tout ça maintenant je le ferai sans toi. Jamais je ne répèterai ces gestes qui m'étaient familiers et qui, sans toi, ne sont plus les mêmes.

_Jamais plus  
Ne connaîtrons la même peur  
De voir s'enfuir notre bonheur  
Et du reste désormais_

Et puis, pourquoi je vais vivre maintenant? Ma famille m'a rejetée, j'ai abandonné mes amis. Et ça pour te suivre, et par peur. Aucun couple homosexuel n'est accepté dans ce foutu monde magique. Ils ont fait une entorse à leur morale pour leur Sauveur. Mais c'était tellement flagrant. Oui j'avais peur...mais j'avais peur avec toi. On partageait ça, on savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre on pouvait se faire attaquer (moi surtout...mangemort, pd, rien de pire...). Mais ça faisait partie intégrante du charme de l'autre et ce qui nous a attiré... On savait bien qu'un jour ils pouvaient trouver ou trafiquer une loi pour faire en sorte de nous séparer. Mais c'était excitant de le savoir... On gardait ce que nous avions de plus cher, le consommant, le consumant, avec délice de peur de ne plus pouvoir en profiter le jour suivant...

_Désormais  
Les gens nous verrons l'un sans l'autre  
_

Mais ça ne les dérangera plus maintenant. A présent ils reverront Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy mais séparés... toi tu iras au ministère tous les jours, j'irais à Ste Mungo. Tu iras tuer des gens, en bon Auror que tu es devenu, et je m'évertuerais à sauver ce qu'il en reste, en médicomage que je suis. Mais plus jamais je n'irais au ministère ni toi ne viendra à l'hôpital, sauf en tant que patient, mais c'est tellement rare.

_Désormais  
Nous changerons nos habitudes_

Il faudra que je revois tout. Que je m'habitue à vivre seul, à revivre par moi-même. Que je réussisse à vivre sans te chercher partout. Dans chaque pièce à essayer de capter un regard qui ne passera plus jamais par là. Et toi...toi aussi je pense que tu devras changer...Mais ce sera plus simple pour toi... Puisque c'est toi qui en a décidé ainsi. Tout mon monde est bouleversé par ta faute, il faut que je revois tout! Moi qui suis maniaque par moments, moi qui doit tout calculer pour ne pas être désorienté. _  
_

_Et ces mots que je croyais nôtres  
Tu les diras dans d'autres bras  
Désormais_

Mais toi... toi tu vis au jour le jour. Tu iras chercher ce que je t'offrais dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre. Peut-être même lui diras-tu que tu l'aimes. Lui donneras des surnoms, peut-être même l'appelleras-tu comme tu en avais l'habitude pour moi. Tu te relèveras si facilement de moi... Alors que je resterai à terre...

_Je garderai ma porte close  
Désormais_

Comment je le sais? Simplement que je ne supporte pas la simple idée de te remplacer, de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, d'aimer un autre. Tu étais le seul, le premier, le dernier. Je n'avais pas le droit d'aimer avant toi, alors j'ai tout donné pour toi, maintenant que tu es parti, je n 'ai plus de raison d'aimer. Alors je resterais seul.

_Enfermé dans ma solitude_

J'irais voir ceux que j'ai délaissé bien sûr. La solitude, l'ermitage, ne sont pas pour moi. Mais mon cœur lui, se satisfera de ce douloureux vide. Mais de toi je serais seul. Je suis vide...seul c'est le mot. Je vivrais dans la solitude sans m'en plaindre après cela. Mais je sais que cette solitude me fera mal...C'est certain.

_Je traînerai parmi les choses  
Qui parleront toujours de toi  
_

Certain puisque tout le monde parle de toi, te vois, partout. Dans la gazette, à la radio (invention moldue mais utile à ses heures), et puis... tu es un sujet intarissable. Tous trouvent un moment ou un autre pour parler de toi. Mais à quoi bon essayer de ressasser cet événement? Je te reverrai et cela va ouvrir cette plaie béante dans mon cœur à chaque fois...  
Cela fait bien déjà trois ans que tu es parti me laissant seulement trois mots.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Et voila... finie la courte songfic...  
D'aucun(e)s (qui ont lu les autres) diront que je hais Harry Potter pour lui trouver toujours de rôles comme ça... J'assume ;)  
Voila voila...  
Review...? un tit geste pour l'auteur ^.^  
onegai


End file.
